This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Nimrod/K is based upon the Kepler workflow system, with Nimrod's advance scheduling algorithms integrated into a popular workflow management system. Our current work aims to explore the use of Nimrod/K in the use of NBCR provided docking services. Nimrod/K and Nimrod/OK have been used in supporting workflows in heart physiology modeling successfully in the past. We plan to explore the closer integration of Nimrod/K family of tools with Opal Web Services and provide support for user communities who currently use the Kepler workflow system and to leverage the advanced scheduling algorithms in Nimrod/K.